MIRCOscope (franchise)
'' Microscope'' (stylized as MIRCOScope) is American film franchise produced by Imagine Films and Storm Films. The films are distributed by S Motion Pictures. The films in the franchise includes Microscope ''(2013), Mircoscope 2: Ginormous (2014), and a spin-off, The Toy Princress (2014). Upcoming films in the franchise includes ''The Toy Prince (2015), Size Matters (2015) , ''a cross-over with the Mary franchise, and a third film in 2016. The franchise centers around Antonio Micro, a 17 year old teen who is one day shrunken to Micro size, and meet a group of a shruken kid, and he decides to live with them as they journey trough a giant world. Films 'MICROscope ''(2013)' Storm Collins gave the right to his book, The Shrinking Boy ''in 2010 to Imagine Films (at that time call Imagination Films). They wanted to make thier first live action film. They wanted it to be about a boy mystrious shrunken to two inches and go on amazing adventure. In 2011, Storm Collins opned his own film studios, Storm Films, and he signed a parnership with Imagination Films to released films based on his books, including the Shrinking Boy. They film was going to released in 2012, but was moved up to Summer 2013. In 2012, the titled of the films was change to ''Microscope. ''It was going to released on June 14, 2013, but was move a month earlier to May 17, 2013. 17 year old Antonio is left home alone for spring break. After drinking a juice, he shrinks to micro size. After falling in the toilet, he meet four other shrunken teens, and he journey with them to defeat an evil scientist who is shrinking people, and he discover that these teens are like his family. 'MICROscope 2: GINORMOUS (2014)' Prior, to the released of the first film, Imagine Films announced a sequel to the film. They were planning that the sequel of Microscope would follow the charactars to grow to giant size. In June 2013, it was announced to released on June 6, 2014, but was moved up two months to August 8, 2014. The film's title have changes over time. Orignally titled GINORMOUS, it was then going to be call MiCROScope Part 2: GINORMOUS, then to MICRO 2: GINORMOUS, then finally to MICROscope 2: Ginormous. Mike Schron, who directed the first film, will directed the sequel, along with produced and written iit along with Storm Collins. All the main cast of the first fillm will return for the sequel. About a year after the event of the first film, Antonio have a good life with the Mirco gang. However, Dr. Shrink is planning revnge on Anttonio by making a potion that will make him grow to a giant, and to make his life misrable. Now, Antonio is forced to going to hiding from the FBI, and with the help of the Micro gang, but stop Dr. Shrink, again, or go back to a normal life. 'Size Matters ''(2015)' A crossover film with S Production's Mary franchise is schedule to released on November 21, 2015. Storm Collins said "both franchises involved size changing so they do take place in the same universe, and they will could definity do a crossover movie" . On April 11, 2014, Storm Collins reveal that the whole cast will return along with the Mary cast, and Mike Schorn will write and produce the movie. On May 9, 2014, it was announced the title of the film would be Size Matters and it was now release on November 21, 2015, instend of Feburary 12, 2016 so it can a better box office gross. It was announced that the cast of the Toy Princress would also be feature in the movie. MICROScope: Origins (2016)' Imagine Films announced a third film, entilled MIRCOscope 3: Origins to be released in 2016. On April 11, 2014, Storm Colin's announced that he would return for the sequel as writer, and will co-direct it with Mike Schorn. On May 30, 2014, Storm Collins announced that the film would be a origin story which will follow the Mirco gang meeting each other and how they were shrunken and explain how they became a family. It was on August 10, 2014 that the film is schedule to be release in June 3, 2016. The main cast will return. Spinoffs: The Toy Princress ''is a spin-off film that take place in the Mircoscope universe. It will released on May 16, 2014. Unlike, the Mircoscope films, it will be only produced by Storm Films. A sequel entilled The Toy Prince will released in 2015. '''The Toy Princress (2014) When Storm Collins open his own studios, he gave the rights to the book The Toy Princress to Imagine Films in 2010, but were later brought to Storm Films in 2012. Storm Collins announced a film based on The Toy Princess in 2013. In 2013, it was announced to released on March 13, 2015. In August 2013, it was moved up to May 16, 2014. When she was six, a girl name Emily 'Emma" Ryan wished to be a toy, however she then cursed to be a toy by the evening, and a regular girl by day. Now ten years later, she is trying to end the cruse. With help of her friend Meg, they go on an epic journey to end the curse! ''The Toy Prince (2015) '' A sequel tittled The Toy Prince is schedule to released on March 20, 2015. The film will Ryan Short's charactar and how he was crused like Emily. TV Series MICROscope Adventures Prior to the released of the film, Imagine Films announced a televison seris entilled MIRCOscope Adventure.It premire in November, 2013 on STV Network. The series follows the events after the film, where Antonio and the crew meet new friends and explore new place. Featurning new charactars like Ruby. The first season will featuring 20 episodes, which will air before the sequel. A 20 episode second season will air in late 2014. The Toy Princress: Adventures of a Not-So- Averege Girl STV Network propose that a TV Series base of the film would be made. Storm Collins announced a TV Series would be made if the film is successful. On May 23, 2014, STV accouned a tv series called The Toy Princress: Adventures of a not-so-averge Girl would begin production in June 2014 and will premiere in November 2014.The main cast will return for the TV series and, It will contain 20 episodes. Character MICROscope MIRCOscope 2: GINORMOUS Mircoscope Adventures Antonio Mirco Storm Collins --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ron Michael Smith -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jess Jessica Moe -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dom Eric Molan -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Step Sabrina Willams --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ruby Jones Addison Madison--------------------------------------------------------- Dr. Elbert Shrink Zach Alex ----------------------------------------------- Mention Only Category:FranchiseCategory:ShrinkingCategory:Size changeCategory:Sci-fiCategory:MIRCOscope